File talk:Sanji Post Timeskip Portrait.png
"Obstructing" Smoke I can't believe I have to do this, but here it is. Galaxy believes that in the original portrait, the smoke is obstructing Sanji's face, and therefore should be replaced with this image. I personally think that the second image is drawn more poorly and has a less neutral background in the form of Franky. The smoke is obstructing NONE of Sanji's face, so let's quit screwing around and talk this out. 05:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Smoke should not be in the portrait. It should just be the character's face with full features shown. The new image represents that definition just fine. 05:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you tell me exactly what part of Sanji's face you can't see? His hair? Your image is inferior in quality and fixes nothing. 05:58, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you looked at the new one. It's much better drawn and higher quality. The smoke is gone, therefore you can see the entirety of his head without an obstruction. 05:59, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The smoke is a tiny bit transparent and its appearance can add character to the portrait, since Sanji is a smoker. If you feel the smoke IS in the way and should be replaced with one that doesn't show it, I don't blame you. However, at least give it a GOOD replacement. Poorly drawn images and an angled face isn't the way to replace it. 06:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Anything is better than an obstructed view. 06:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) What is being obstructed exactly? I can see Sanji's face quite clearly myself. 06:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) It's like the background that you seem to have a problem with in my first image. The smoke covers the portrait, and doesn't really fit in. The smoke shouldn't be there, therefore, it obstructs. 06:12, January 30, 2013 (UTC) You didn't answer my question. What is the smoke obscuring exactly? Sanji's hair? And, as Nada stated, Sanji's a smoker. If anything, having the smoke better portrays the character. 06:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) As stated before, it obstructs his portrait. I guess we should have a picture of Luffy eating meat in his portrait? "It better displays the character". 06:28, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The smoke obstructs nothing, and really shows more of his character, since he's always smoking. This image war is not a hard one... 14:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Use this one. http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/5/59/20101224165816!Sanjiportrait.png SeaTerror (talk) 18:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Luffy is always eating so let's ruin his portrait too. The obstruction is there. 20:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Sanji is casually smoking. Luffy can't casually eat. Besides, Luffy's current portrait is great. If you read this page carefully, you can see we're pointing out more than just the smoking part. 20:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Old Anime vs. GI The old anime image is simply missing detail. Open the image and check. Sanji's goatee and stache are not drawn completely. 15:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Your pic looks like fanart. 16:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) It's not fanart, so that point is moot. 16:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd say it's a bit closer to the manga as well, due to having that "dirtier" blondish look. 16:10, July 1, 2013 (UTC) The lighting in your image is very weird. It has that unpleasant golden glow. Also, it's much too close to his face. A little more distance so it's not so cluttered is better. The facial hair seems like it's incomplete, but I think it's more like the slight angle his head is at that takes out a LITTLE hair, but not enough to be too significant. 21:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't see how the lighting is weird. It's the same as any other outside image would be. I don't see how "too close" to his face is a problem. Our priority is the facial area, and other details are insignificant. The simple fact is that the other anime image doesn't have the complete stache, and has a less detailed goatee, and therefore should not be used over an image that has both details (not to mention the eye shape), done correctly, and more-so matching the manga. 07:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude, your portrait is just awful. The anime image is perfect. 13:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Bump. My portrait is of higher detail. 04:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) GI does have nice detail, but it sticks out compared to other portraits. And honestly, I'd rather have a cigarette in the image. 20:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Why? The cigarette isn't part of his face... 20:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) The cigarette isn't part of his face, but it's part of his usual appearance. If a character normally wears glasses, would you use a pic of him/her without them? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 21:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Cigarettes aren't things the character wears though. It shouldn't have to be in his portrait. 21:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Normally, I wouldn't care about the cigarette, but in this case, my opinion of each image is so close, that in my mind, the cigarette is the only thing that makes me slightly favor the anime image. It's nothing official or in the rules or anything, merely the basis of my personal opinion. 23:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I think it's more important to show the details of his face (stache seen in full, goatee, etc) 23:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC)